Bella vs Psycho Puppy
by angstar54
Summary: Bella had always wanted a pet and after having so many fish die she was ready for something sturdy. Well, she is in for a whole lot more than she bargained for when she adopts Blackie, aka Psycho Puppy. And why does he hate Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. If you are reading the story Love with a Side of Malcontent just know that it will be updated shortly (I hope). So my beta won't be updating until I get my brain sorted out. Everything else is planned out. This is just something I came up with one day while reading another fanfic so if you do not like it please be kind!

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I may want to I know that I do not own the magnificent characters of Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse…or the soon to be coming (in about a year) Breaking Dawn. If I did Jake would have gotten his butt kicked by Edward for kissing Bella.**

**Chapter One**

--------Bella's POV ---------

I was extremely pissed off and had just made it through a horrendous day. First of all I was almost late because there was some random moose on the road and I had to call Edward and get him to scare it off. The moose must have been pretty dense because it just kept standing in the road, not realizing it was feet away from a vampire that could possibly turn it into a meal. It took Edward ten minutes to get the moose to budge and all it did was move to the other side of the road. Talk about one dim-witted animal. Then Edward said that he and his entire family were going to go hunting and wouldn't be back till late. Just great. There goes my life.

Going to work today had been a total and complete waste of my time. There was not a single bloody customer the whole day. I seriously wanted to shoot Mike after only a short time alone with him. No matter how many times I say that I am in love with Edward and only Edward he still tries to get a date with me. I am seriously beginning to wonder how many times he was dropped on his head as a baby, probably a whole lot. Why can't he just get a clue!

Trying to calm myself down I decided to visit the local animal shelter. I had wanted a pet ever since I was little, but every time I managed to convince Renee that I needed a fish it would end up dead within a week. Maybe something with actual legs would be a bit sturdier. But knowing my luck, it could be even worse.

I walked in and could immediately hear dogs begin to bark. A dog would be nice and sturdy and Charlie wouldn't mind as long as I didn't get a Chihuahua or something that resembled and I quote 'a giant rat that won't shut up'. Therefore, anything small that yaps is out. Okay so I still had plenty to choose from. Cats were out because it would become one of Emmett's freaky experiments and go something like can a vampire turn a cat into a vampire cat, or some other horribly cruel thing.

The lady behind the counter told me to go ahead and go in to the area where the kennels were. As I stepped into the room my eyes fell upon the perfect dog. Actually puppy. Oh My Carlisle was he gorgeous! The same shade of black as the eyes of Edward when he had denied his thirst for too long from head to toe and the cutest floppy ears that refused to go down. When he saw me he started to wag his tail and it made the cutest loud thud like noises as it made contact with the wall. His eyes were the exact shade of warm brown as mine and he made just the most perfect whining/talking noises. It was like he was saying "Pick me, pick me!". I just had to have him!

"Excuse me," I said "but I would like to adopt the cute puppy that is completely black."

"Oh, you want Blackie? I am so happy someone wants to adopt him because he has been here for far too long and my superiors wanted to have him uthenized tomorrow." Replied the lady. Her nametag read Susan. She seemed pretty nice.

"It's a good thing I decided to come today I guess. Do you know what breed he is?" I asked

"The man who brought him in said that he was half Black Lab and half German Shepherd. He's been a dear and I am so pleased he can go to someone nice like you." Answered Susan

"Perfect. My dad can't complain about a dog that will probably love to go fishing with him. Do you know how old he is.?"

"About seven months probably. He will most likely live for eleven to twelve years so he will be there with you for a while. And being a puppy he will have extra energy."

"Don't worry about me," I said, "I'm pretty sure he will be no trouble. He's just a puppy after all, how much trouble could he actually cause?" Then I was allowed to actually meet Blackie. He ran up to me and jumped up onto his hind legs. He had the most adorable face! And his tail was pretty powerful too. He started to lick my arms so I bent down so I could be at his level. Then he pounced.

He jumped onto my back and grabbed my hair with his teeth. Then he jumped off and sat on my feet. I knew we would be great friends. He was my kind of dog. Maybe I could even teach him to scare the shit out of Mike Newton anytime he came near me. That would be hilarious!

"Well, I can certainly tell that Blackie likes you and I am sure you two will get along great. You just need to sign some papers and then you will be free to go."

I dealt with the paperwork easily and Susan even gave me free puppy food, some toys for Blackie, a collar and a leash! She was beyond caring and I would have to come back again just to say hi.

Now it was time to tell Charlie. I was pretty sure he wouldn't mind Blackie. I mean he had the cutest eyes that could just melt your heart. Now Edward however would be a different story. I'm not completely sure how he will react to having to share me with a puppy. He would probably get jealous, Edward, not the puppy.

The car ride home was…interesting. Blackie would not sit still for more than ten seconds at a time. He was constantly trying to either sit in my lap or lick the window or lick his 'family jewels'. He was definitely going to be fascinating to say the least.

When I pulled up Charlie opened the door to welcome me home. Instead of me he got a thirty-five pound black furry puppy missile jump onto him and knock him over.

"Bella, may I ask whose dog this is?" asked Charlie.

"Ours or more appropriately mine dad. I always wanted a dog and now I have one. Except that Blackie is a seven-month-old puppy. And just look at those ears." I replied

"Well Bells, you sure can pick 'em. This guy is gonna get bigger and stronger and will probably cause a heck of a lot of damage, but we will deal with that when it comes." Said Charlie with a smile. I could tell that he liked Blackie already.

Blackie was sniffing the carpet of the living room with his tail wagging when I walked in the door. I could just picture him lying at Edward's feet. Then, he peed on the carpet.

"Bad puppy! Bad, bad puppy! No going potty on the carpet!" I said in a firm and somewhat loud voice. I hooked him up to a leash and decided to take him outside. That way he could find a nice tree to continue doing his business on and find some interesting smells. I mean, come on, Vampire and Werewolf are pretty unique smells for an animal.

"Well, looks like Blackie has struck." Said Charlie, "Go ahead and take him outside. I will deal with this and order some pizza."

"Thanks dad." I replied

The minute Blackie made it out the door he started to pull me really hard. He ran around the entire yard sniffing and peeing. Guess he was marking his territory. Then suddenly he stopped, turned towards the woods, and took off running. Unfortunately since I was the one holding the leash, I went too. Talk about painful.

Blackie was extraordinarily fast, much faster than I thought a dog of his size could be. It seemed like he was looking for something because every so often he would slow down and sniff some more before taking off running again. I could barely keep up at all so I was mostly being dragged. If Emmett saw me he would make fun of me for eternity. All of a sudden Blackie started to run even faster. I was caught off guard and his abrupt acceleration caused me to lose my grip and be left behind.

I attempted to stand and was glad to discover that nothing was broken, but my right wrist hurt a bit and it felt like my shoulders were dislocated. I also seemed to have bruised my butt and I sprained my left ankle. Great, now how was I supposed to get back?

"Blackie, Blackie!" I called. This was not good. He was gone and now I was lost. I wish Edward were here!

**Hahaha! There is the of chapter one. I really hoped you like it. Just so you know, many of the things that will happen in thjis story involving Blackie will be based on true events. I actually own a Black Lab German Shepherd mix dog named Blackie. He is now almost 11 months old. Please review because they make me feel all high like I just had a whole lot of caffeine!**

**Luv ya,**

**angstar54**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews; they made me smile real big like. So therefore, everyone who reviewed gets a giant cookie! I am sorry it took so long to update, but when dealing with Blackie, trying to do homework and projects and putting up Christmas decorations…. well, you can imagine the chaos.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related. But I so wish I did. Stares off dreamily into space envisioning Carlisle…

Chapter 2

Bella POV

Jogging hurt… a lot. Unfortunately, I had absolutely no idea where I was or where I was going. And I did not even own a cell phone. I had refused when Edward wanted to buy me one. Who needed a little device that would probably get broken, right? Apparently I did. I should have just let Edward buy me the stupid phone, but because I was being stubborn, I wouldn't let him.

I had to stop because my whole body was in so much pain. When I found that dog he was so going to get it. That is, if I ever find him and managed to get out of these woods. The sun was beginning to set and my stomach growled. Great, now I was hungry. This whole situation was really starting to suck. Then I heard a dog bark and someone calling my name. I must be dreaming. I turned to look where the voices were coming from and I saw…

That stupid moose from this morning. Now I really had to be dreaming. Either that or I was crazy.

Carlisle POV

We had finished hunting early and were heading back because Edward wanted to surprise Bella. I was so happy that they were together; Bella was indeed Edward's perfect half. My son finally had his soul mate. Suddenly out of nowhere this dog jumped on me. He seemed young, still a puppy, but the real question: whom did he belong to? I quickly put him down.

"Oh my god, Carlisle that is hilarious!" said Emmett trying and failing to hold in his laughter.

"Emmett…" said my lovely Esme in a disapproving tone.

Then, we all started to feel excited. Jasper…

"No Jasper, we cannot keep him." I said firmly

"That's not me." He said, "All that excitement is surprisingly the dog. He apparently is excited to see you, although I am not sure why." He added with a smile.

The dog then turned to Jasper and growled at him. Emmett laughed and then the dog turned to him and started to growl even louder. Edward was clearly enjoying the fact that this puppy had a problem with his brothers; it was written all over his face. The puppy must have sensed something because he walked over to Edward, growled, bit him, and then ran away to cower behind me.

"What the hell was that!?" said Edward. The dog clearly did not like him. "Wait a minute," he added, "this dog smells like Bella. Why would she…" At that moment Alice started to have a vision. A moment alter Edward turned to us and said, "Bella is lost out in the woods and hurt. I have no idea how she got out here or why, but we need to find her and fast." That sobered everyone up. We all loved Bella, including Rosalie, although she did not like to admit it out loud.

We all started to look for Bella and call out her name. Edward could not lose her now.

Bella POV

I began to hear more and more names calling for me. They sounded very familiar. As they got louder I finally recognized them; they were the Cullens! A minute later Edward was by my side and he extremely worried.

"Bella how did you…why…" he said. He helped me up and his eyes turned black when he heard me wince in pain as I tried to stand.

"Oh, Edward, I was looking for Blackie."

"Blackie?"

"My new puppy"

"Carlisle, I found Bella and I know who the puppy belongs to." Called Edward. In a flash all of the members of the Cullen household were surrounding me. And there was Blackie!

"Blackie!" I said and he jumped on me causing Edward to frown. Of course, when Blackie jumped on me he knocked me over, causing me to hit my head on the ground.

"Oomph. Edward?" I said, but was unable to do anything else because my vision suddenly went black.

The next thing I knew I heard Edward's voice nearby and I could feel pressure on me. And of course there was growling.

"Carlisle, why won't she wake up?" Edward asked with concern and…fear in his voice.

"She hit her head pretty hard when Blackie jumped on her. Don't worry, she should come around any minute now." He answered. Now my question was why was there growling? Of course, it had to be Blackie, but what could he be growling at? Then it came to me. Blackie was growling at Edward. For some reason he did not want Edward anywhere near me.

"Blackie, leave Edward alone." I said and Edward rushed to my side, although he did it a bit cautiously.

"Bella, honey are you alright?" he asked, his eyes full of distress.

"Yeah, I guess I just hit my head harder than I thought." I said sheepishly. Then my stomach growled.

"Bella, when was the last time that you had anything to eat?"

"Um…" was my only answer. Then realizing the time I said, "Oh shit, Charlie probably has all of La Push and Forks on the lookout for me! I gotta…OW!" Once again I had attempted to get up and failed miserably. So running was definitely out. I guess that left being carried as the only way I was going to make it out of the woods. Charlie is so gonna have a heart attack when he sees me.

"Bella, let me deal with Charlie." Said Carlisle, "Now I do need to do a quick health check to see how serious your injuries are."

"Okay, if Blackie lets you." Surprisingly, Blackie let him approach me. Well, at least Blackie liked one of the Cullens. That was a good start. Carlisle gave me a very quick and thorough check up and discerned that my right ankle was indeed sprained and that I had dislocated my right shoulder. Now all I had to do was make it home without Charlie blowing a gasket or Blackie attacking any of the Cullens, especially Edward.

In my opinion this chapter sux on ice, but I had to give y'all somethin' to read. I will try my hardest to get ch3 out no later than the 27th, but I am making no promises. Please review and leave your kind words to this author who got dragged down the road by Blackie. He is mondo strong and this could so happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Go ahead; shun the terrible, awful, no good, very bad author. I deserve it for taking so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way whatsoever own Twilight. I just own Blackie and his evil shenanigans! **

**Chapter three**

Edward carried me bridal style home with Blackie and Carlisle following close behind. I did not think that this dog would be so, so troublesome when I adopted him. I still love him though. As we neared my house I started to get sleepy.

"It's alright love, you can sleep if you want." Said Edward, "And you could probably use it too after what you just went through."

I smiled and tried to go to sleep. Before I closed my eyes I looked up and noticed that there was a moose nearby. It was the same moose from before! It was like I was being stalked by some crazy moose. What's next, a psychotic squirrel!? Knowing my luck… well, it's bound to happen.

"Edward?" I mumbled rather sleepily

"Yes love?"

"Make the moose go away. It keeps following me and I don't like it."

"Moose?" he questioned

"Yeah, the one from this morning that you made move. It was there in the woods and now I saw it again. I don't like it following me."

"I'll see what I can do." He answered and I drifted off only to be awakened by the sound of Charlie's voice.

"Bella, what happened???" asked a frantic Charlie

"Me and my family found her in the woods after Blackie managed to find Carlisle. Carlisle checked her out and it turns out that she has a sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder. She probably shouldn't do too much for a while." Answered Edward smoothly with his velvet voice

"Are you sure about this Carlisle?" asked Charlie

"Quite. I examined her myself. We are just lucky that Blackie is such a smart dog and managed to find us before anything too bad happened to Bella." answered Carlisle calmly

"But how did she get out there?"

"Dad…Blackie is really strong." I answered as I tried to get up out of Edward's arms. His grip grew even tighter when I tried to move. Guess I wasn't going anywhere for a while. That's okay; I was perfectly fine where I was, except for the fact that I was covered in dirt. Other than that I was wonderful.

"Bells, perhaps we should find Blackie a better home if he is too strong for you." Said Charlie as he followed Edward, who was still holding me, and Carlisle up to my room.

"No, I love him. Yes he is strong, but that is a good thing. He can protect me whenever you and Edward can't be with me for some reason." Was my reply. How dare he try to get rid of Blackie after he managed to find the Cullens?

"Alright then Bella; you get some sleep and if you need anything, just call and I will come. I am just so happy that you are okay. Come on Edward, let's give the girl some space." said Charlie as he exited my room

"Bella, try to be careful. And if you need anything you know where to find me." Said Carlisle

"I love you Bella." said Edward and he kissed me. It was a small kiss, but it was full of love. "I'll be back in a little bit, but if you want to sleep it is okay." He added in a whisper

"Okay. I love you too Edward, goodnight." He just smiled and left.

Before I even attempted to go back to sleep I was going to change my clothes. I changed into a pair of blue capri pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Now that I was comfortable, I got back into bed and tried to go to sleep, but not before opening my window for Edward. I wanted to go back to sleep, I really did, but I just could not. Sleep would not come. So instead, I let my mind wander for a while.

I was extraordinarily surprised at how strong such a young dog could be. I had never imagined that Blackie could actually be that strong. However, I more or less anticipated the reaction between Edward and Blackie. But what had surprised me the most was the fact that Blackie could find Carlisle from my backyard. How did he know where to find him anyway? And the fact that Alice had apparently not seen me adopting Blackie or him getting me lost in the woods. She only saw me lost, but she had no idea why. It was as if Blackie did not think before he acted or that because he is an animal Alice has no power to see his choices and their outcome.

Blackie suddenly kicked my bedroom door in and jumped on my bed. I got up and re-shut my door and had no sooner lain back down when Edward showed back up. Blackie eyed him warily and let out a warning growl.

"Still awake I see." He said when he saw me awake on my bed. "But did you have to allow the animal to sleep with you?"

"Edward, be nice to Blackie. After all he is the one who found you and your family who in turn found me. And I can't sleep." I replied

"May I remind you that this pet of yours is the reason you got lost and hurt in the first place." He retorted

"Edward, he is a puppy and he did not mean it."

"Okay Bella. Now what were you saying about the moose earlier?"

"Well, that moose that you made move kept showing up. I am probably just imagining things, but I could have sworn that I saw it while I was alone in the woods and right by my house when you brought me home."

"I didn't see any moose when Carlisle and I left, but I will check to see if it is there. Don't worr love, no mean old moose is going to get you. Now go to sleep." He said and he began to hum me my lullaby. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been swamped with projects and papers. Heck I still am, but I decided that you guys deserved something to read.**** Go ahead and kill me if you want, I know you want to.**

**And dragondreamer99 it is still Sunday in Texas so I did it.**

**Disclaimer: Never have and never will own it.**

**Chapter 4**

I awoke when I rolled off of my bed and hit the floor. Normally cold stony arms would have caught me, but this time none came. Where was Edward anyway? Then I heard the growling and looked at my rocking chair. Edward was just sitting there glaring at Blackie, who was glaring and growling back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to catch you Bella. Your new _dog_won't let me anywhere near you. Are you alright?" he said in a sincere voice

"Don't worry Edward, I'm fine, but I wish you two would get along. He likes Carlisle well enough." I answered

When I said Carlisle, Blackie stopped growling at Edward and started to wag is tail and look around for Carlisle.

"Who's the good puppy who wants to go see Carlisle?" I said giving Blackie a good scratch behind the ears and glaring at Edward. I did not miss the snort at the words good puppy.

Then Blackie started to whine and scratch at the door. He then started to sniff the carpet. The next thing I knew, he had peed on my floor.

"Bad Blackie, you only go potty outside."I said scolding the puppy. Edward tried to suppress a laugh at the sight of Blackie tackling me just because I gave him a scolding. "A little help here." I giving Edward a look that said if you know what's good for you, then you will help me or you will not like what will happen. He of course, being the gentleman that he is, managed to pry Blackie off of me.

"Better?" he said with his signature lopsided grin.

"Much. Now I just need to clean this mess up before it sets in and I am good to go." So I headed to grab a towel, stain remover, and a wet rag. The rag and the towel were no problem, but I just could not find the stain remover.

"Need any help Bella?" called Edward in a worried voice. Only he would get worried when I went looking for cleaning supplies. My ankle surprisingly didn't hurt at all from yesterday's escapades, but my shoulder was still pretty sore. I might as well grab an Aleve while I was at it.

"I'm fine Edward, I just can't find the stupid carpet stain remover." I replied. I decided to check with the medicine cabinet incase Charlie in a scatterbrained moment put it there. And he had. Right next to the Aleve was a spray bottle labeled carpet stain remover. I started laughing and Edward came in to investigate.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Look." I said pointing to the medicine cabinet.

"It's just a medical . . . oh. Now why is there carpet stain remover in your medical cabinet?"

"I have no earthly idea, but it sure is hilarious. Now let's clean up that mess before it becomes permanent."

Cleaning up Blackie's little mess was a lot harder than it seemed. Every time Edward tried to help me Blackie would growl at him. And every time I tried to get down on my knees so it would be easier for me to clean. Blackie would jump on my back and well . . . try to have some 'fun'. That of course pissed Edward off to no end. I thought it was funny exactly how much Blackie wanted to hump me. Finally I managed to get the mess up and it didn't stain at all.

"So, where's Charlie?" I asked

"He got called in to check up on some rather unusual moose sightings in the area. Apparently you are not the only one with a stalker moose." replied Edward with a grin. Good, in wasn't crazy.

"Well, at least this means that I'm not crazy. Wait a minute, where's Blackie?"

Edward looked at his shoes.

"Edward, what did you do with Blackie!?" I said livid.

"Don't be mad Bella, but I sort of shut him in your room. That way there would be les of a chance of you getting hurt." He replied dazzling me with his eyes. My heart sped up and I felt the blood rush to my face. _Keep breathing Bella_ I thought.

"It's okay Edward, but I'm not sure how he will react to being shut up in a room by himself. He is a puppy and they do love to chew. I am actually more afraid for the pair of shoes that I left by my bed. And don't you dare tell Alice that I said that" I relied as we headed back to my room to let Blackie out.

When I opened my bedroom door Blackie was chewing on my rocking chair. Who needs shoes when you have a perfectly good wooden rocking chair!

"NO! Blackie, bad doggie!" I cried. I liked that rocking chair! When I told him no he stopped chewing and just looked at me. His eyes told me that he was sorry and I was fairly pleased that he understood me.

"Come on Blackie, outside time." I said as I grabbed him by his collar and took him downstairs and outside. Edward followed me as close as possible that Blackie would not attempt to growl or bite him. I was going to have to do something aout Blackie's issues with Edward or there was never going to be peace.

Edward had Blackie's leash in his hand and hooked him up while I held Blackie's head away from him. When Edward tried to give me the leash I shook my head. It was time thopse rwo learned to get along.

"Edward, why don't you take him outside? That way you two can bond and I can rest my shoulder seeing as it still hurts like hell." I more or less ordered.

"Of course Bella." said a defeated sounding Edward, "By the way how is your ankle. You seem to be able to walk on it."

"Fine, it doesn't hurt yet, but I am going to take some Aleve any way so if it does start to hurt I shouldn't feel a thing. Now take him outside already."

Edward stepped outside with Blackie who looked like he was ready to take him down while I grabbed some Aleve and a glass of water. Then I found a chair and just sat down and waited for the love of my life and my sweet puppy to come back inside.


End file.
